Talented Schooling
by booksy101
Summary: What would happen if Olive, Fletcher, and Chyna all met up at a different Talent School. What if thirteen year in the future they were teaching talented kids? What will happen to their relationships? What will happen between the students?
1. Prologue

**What if the ANTs became teacher at an international school in the future?**

**This is a new story I am starting. I think I will enjoy writing it and I hope you do too.**

* * *

><p>I open the envelop and carefully unfold the delicate piece of stationary inside. I read the letter with gleaming eyes.<p>

**_Dear Miss Olive Daphne Doyle,_**

**_We are pleased to announce that you have been hir_****_ed as the math and science teacher for the International School of Advanced Natural Talent. We hope you enjoy our school, and accept our job offer. Please send us your decision by email._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Charlotte Martin, Head of the International School of Advanced Natural Talent_**

I cannot believe what I read. I was going to be able to teach kids, blossoming kids who needed a place to grow, and they could learn with people their own age. Unlike me, they would be able to excel without being bullied by the older kids.

However, I would have to teach three math courses and two science courses. It would be difficult, but there is always fun locked in challenges. I would also have to teach kids of many different ages and races at once, but that just gives a more interesting twist to the challenge. I also could not bring out Ms. Doyle the history teacher and scare the kids. No, I know a lot more about teaching than I did thirteen years ago.

Plus, the school was located in Paris, France, the city of love. It is the perfect place for a young twenty four year old woman like me to find her soul mate, hopefully. Also, Paris is filled with historical landmarks which I would never forget thanks to my very handy photographic memory.

I type up my decision on the computer.

_Dear Ms. Martin,_

_Thank you for the invite. I accept the offer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Olive Doyle_

A few hours later, I get a response.

**_Wonderful Miss Doyle! I'm glad you can come. Our first staff meeting is on August 12th. We will assign you a classroom and a dorm room to stay with a few other teachers. See you soon. _**

**_~Ms. Martin_**

****I can't belive it. I'm going to Paris!

* * *

><p><strong>It is short, but it is just the prologue. I will have the first chapter up soon. Promise. Until then, what did you think.<strong>


	2. Old Friends

**AN: The first chapter enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own ANT Farm**

* * *

><p><em>Wow! That was a long flight to Paris,<em> I thought._ I'm just glad I am here._ I step out of the airport and wave for a taxi. The cabbie pulls over.

"Bonjour!" he said.

"Bonjour," I replied."Parlez-vous anglais?" I asked.

"Yes I do speak English," he said with a strong french accent.

"Could you give me a ride to the International School of Advanced Natural Talent?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "Come, I will take you there."

We arrived at the campus, and I thanked the driver and handed him a few euros. I took a good look around the campus. It sure is big. I tried to find the headmasters office, but I had a hard time getting around. Finally I found the administrations office and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in!" A lady's voice said with a British and slightly French accent.

I entered the room, and Ms. Martin turned around. She had a warm smile on her face with her big eyes looking through her glasses, and her golden hair was placed in a proper french twist.

"Welcome, Miss Doyle," She said. "I hope your travels went well."

"They were wonderful," I said nervously. I did not want to make a bad impression in front of my boss before we even started the school year.

"Oh relax, dear. You will be fine. I would not have personally chosen you for the job if I expected you to fail."

I relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"Now," She started. "Our meeting is tomorrow at Lunch. We will meet in the auditorium. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes," I said remembering the building I passed. "Walk straight down the side walk, then make a left at library. Then you make a right at the cafeteria, and then-"

"Darling, I am in charge of this school. I know where the auditorium is," She looked through her glasses and gave me a little smile.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I have this impulse to blurt out everything I know because, well, I remember everything, and..."

"I know sweetheart. That's why I choose you for the job," She gave me a big grin and I got the feeling that Ms. Martin either knew me before, or she really liked me. That's a good thing right?

"So, is there anything that you would like me to do today ma'am?" I asked.

"No dear," She said sweetly. It's weird how she constantly talks to me with affectionate terms. "You should get some rest. You probably will be overwhelmed by jet lag and that immensely long flight. I have assigned you a teacher's room. I hope you like your room mate."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"You will find out," She said warmly. "Here is the room number. You will be in charge of the the girls living on that floor. We will go into more details about that tomorrow. Do you know where the girls' dorms are?"

"Yes, around the corner of this building, then take a left at the gyms and the-" I stopped myself. "Sorry. It's just a habit."

"Do not be sorry for your talent, dear. Only talented teachers are able to teach talented students."

I smiled. "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

I left the building and headed towards the girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and entered my new room. It was a cute dorm, much larger than the ones at my old university. There were two twin sized beds at either end of the room. One of the beds was already taken. I had a guitar case on it, so I figured that my room mate was music teacher. I also found a suitcase opened by the side of the bed.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened behind me, and I jumped.

"Woah," The woman said. "You scared me."

I looked at her for a moment. She looked real familiar, as if I had seen her when I was a teen. She had dark skin and dark eyes. Her hare was black and straightened to perfection. She gave me a cheery smile and offered me her hand.

"Hi," She said. "I am Chyna."

Then it clicked. I was so shocked that I just stared at her in awe. "Chyna Parks?"

"How do-" She looked bewildered. Then she studied me for a moment, and her eyes lit up. "Olive!"

It was her. We both simultaneously screamed like teenage girls and gave each other a big bear hug.

"I have not seen you in about ten years!" Chyna exclaimed.

"I know. Since we graduated early." I smiled. I was so happy to see her. After surviving all of high school together, I missed my best friend. She was always there for me during the A.N.T. program. It pained me to leave her. She was one of the only reasons I missed high school.

"I have missed you so much," I said.

"Me too," Chyna said. I could see tears of joy forming in her eyes and I realize I was getting a little teary too. We hugged again.

"So when did you get here?" I asked.

"A couple of hours ago." She said. "You?"

"Just got here. So I'm guessing you will be the music teacher."

She grinned. "Of course, and I am suspecting that you are not the history teacher." She winked.

I laughed. "No just one of the math and science teachers. Hey, want to go get some dinner. I know where the cafeteria is."

"Sure."

We headed off to the campus's cafeteria. We sure had a lot of catching up to do. _If only Fletcher was here, _I thought.

* * *

><p>The day, I prepared for the staff meeting. Each teacher was required to write a paragraph about themselves, so we would be a better family. It was a stupid idea if you ask me, but it did give me a chance to meet some of the other teachers.<p>

I had written and rewritten my paragraph so many time, but I did not know if it was right. I just hoped that the words came out right.

"Ready for the meeting," I asked Chyna.

"You bet," She said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The auditorium was not packed, but it was filled with teacher. I estimated about thirty teachers were there, but it still looked like a crowd. Then, among the crowd, I saw a face that looked exactly like my old friend Fletcher's. I shook my head and inspected the crowd again. I did not see his face. I decided that I was just imagining things and I took my seat. Ms. Martin stepped up to the podium and spoke.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the International School for Advanced Natural Talent. I see many old faces," The headmaster smiled at me as if we had been friends for a long time. "And many new ones. This school is designed to help child prodigies to enhance their skills. I am confident that each and every one of you will strive to help our children go. We shall know start with our staff introductions." Everyone applauded.

There were some pretty interesting teachers at this school. It strangely reminded me of the A.N.T. Farm. The drama teacher started crying during her speech. She said that it was for emotional effect. The tech teacher started talking about the computer software he created. The history teacher loved history and reading, which I could relate to. Chyna talked about her experiences with music and how it spoke to her. It was pretty interesting. All of these speeches were great. I just hoped mine would be as pleasing.

"The next teacher is Miss Olive Doyle," Ms. Martin announced. Everyone clapped respectfully as I stood up.

The headmaster whispered in my ear. "You'll be great, darling."

I took a deep breath. I was never really good with public speaking, but I had to try. "Hi, I'm Olive, the new math and science teacher. I never expected I would be a teacher, because I have not had many great teacher who motivated me to achieve the impossible. I have photographic memory, so my teacher thought that I would be able to survive on my own. However there was one teacher, I can't remember her name or face, but she always pushed me to be the best I could be, and that is what I want to be for my students. I want to be there motivator so they can achieve the impossible."

The crowd applauded and smiled. I sat down contently.

"The next teach is Mr. Fletcher Quimby," The headmaster said.

Chyna and I gave each other a look. _Could it really be Fletcher, the young artist?,_ I thought.

Sure enough a man with the same shaggy brown hair and big, impish smile stood up.

It was Fletcher, one of my best friends and biggest crushes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? How will I know if you don't tell me?<strong>


	3. The Trio is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm or any of it's characters**

I remember Fletcher as if I had seen him yesterday. We used to be the biggest couple in the A.N.T. Program, but we broke up for whatever reason that teens break up.

I always had a crush on Fletcher, ever since the day I first met him. We knew each other before we went to the A.N.T. Program. I remember that he was the only other person who was exceptional like me. All the other kids hated us because we were gifted, so naturally, we the social outcasts became best friends.

Fletcher and I did everything together until Chyna came. Fletcher drooled over Chyna the minute he laid eyes on her, and from that very moment, I became jealous. Don't get me wrong. Chyna was my best friend, and I was never mad a her. I was mad a Fletcher, and I started to act rude towards him. We weren't really enemies or friends. It was more like a frenemy relationship. I still helped him out when I needed to. Eventually we all graduated, and I never heard from him again. My crush on him faded, and I did not think about it.

At least not until today.

* * *

><p>As soon as all the speeches were over, Chyna and I hurried over to meet Fletcher.<p>

"Fletcher!" I called. He turned around and saw us running over. He looked bewildered.

"Chyna? Olive? What are you two doing here?" He asked as we gave him a big hug.

"What do you think," I said, "We are teaching here! Did you not see our speeches?"

"To be honest, I fell asleep for the first part of the meeting." He gave me and impish smile, the same one that he used to give when we were younger. I smiled back then punched his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"That was for sleeping through our speeches," I gave him an empowered look.

Chyna stepped between us and put her arms around our shoulders. "I'm just glad that we are all back together."

Fletcher and I smiled and nodded.

"Wow, Fletcher," Chyna said. "You've grown." Fletcher smiled and looked proud.

"Still pretty short for a man though," I said.

"How would you know," He retorted.

"I know **everything**." I tapped my head to show that I was not exaggerating.

"Maybe, Olive," He said. "But one day I will know something that you don't."

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

"Come on you can't know everything."

"Yes, I can. Besides when you tell me something I don't know, I will remember it forever."

"Calm down you two," Chyna said. "You are acting like a married couple."

"Haven't we always?" Fletcher said with a smile. "Thank god you guys are here. I would have been so lost. I'm so hungry. Do you want to go to that French Restaurant across the street."

We all nodded and went to dinner. It felt just like the old days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I have not updated this in like four months. I had been really busy with school work and then with summer camps. I also had a hard time deciding what directions to take this story. I know it is too short for the time I have been gone, but the next chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think so far. <strong>


	4. Flourishing Romance

**_Hey, I need some names for the students that go to school, so if you want to be mentioned, just leave your name in a review._  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANT Farm or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>The three of us were eating and chatting at the French restaurant. We all were having so much fun after being away for so long.<p>

Soon Chyna got up, "I think I'll be going back to the room. I've gotta prepare for tomorrow. I'll see you back at the dorm, Olive, and I'll see you tomorrow Fletcher." She gave me a wink and headed out as we waved good bye.

"So, Fletcher," I asked. "Have a special lady in your life?" I mentally slapped myself. Why did I ask that? That sounds like I am flirting with him.

"Nah," He shook his head. "I've had a couple of short relationships since we left the ANT farm, but I'm currently single." He winked.

I giggled and felt a weight lift off my chest. For some reason, I felt relieved to know that he was single.

"How about you, Olive? Special guy?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm in the same situation as you," I replied.

"And how about Chyna?" He asked. My heart sank. I don't know why, but I did not enjoy the fact that he might still have feelings for Chyna.

"Why?" I asked. "Still have a crush on her?" I mocked.

"I'm just curious!" He raised his hand in surrender.

I rolled my eyes. "No, she hasn't mentioned anybody."

"Oh," He sighed. For a moment we sat in awkward silence. I panicked because I might have messed things up by asking about his relationship status. I silently yelled at myself for asking such a dumb question.

"So do you want to walk back to the rooms now?" He asked.

"Sure, It's getting late."

* * *

><p>I started shivering only two minutes after leaving the restaurant. I rubbed my arms, trying to regain warmth. Why was it so cold in the middle of August?<p>

Fletcher notice me freezing and offered me his jacket.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I told him.

"No, here. It looks like you need it more than I do." He took it off and placed it on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I looked at him and gave him a smile. He looked back sweetly and we gazed into each other's eyes until I pulled away, looking at the ground, blushing.

We walked in silence until I blurted out, "I'm sorry I asked you about your relationship status earlier. I didn't mean to make things awkward."

Fletcher shrugged, "It's no big deal. I would have asked you the same question."

"Really," I said, bewildered. "Why?"

"Same reason you probably did. I'm a curious fellow," He grinned.

I gave a small laugh and sighed. "I'm glad that you're here," I told him. "And Chyna," I added.

"I'm glad you're here too." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt... nice. When we arrived at the dorms, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Olive," He said softly.

"Night," I replied and headed off to my room with butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

* * *

><p>When I entered the dorm, I saw Chyna quietly strumming her guitar. When she saw me, she gave me a small grin.<p>

"How did it go with Fletcher?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I stared at her, puzzled. "We just talked for a bit."

"Then why do you have his jacket?" She smirked.

I looked down to see that I still had Fletcher's jacket hanging on my shoulder. "Shoot, I forgot to give it back to him. It was cold outside and he acted like any gentleman would, giving me his jacket."

"Oh," Chyna said. She looked absolutely thrilled for no reason. I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on my bed.

"Do you have feelings for Fletcher," Chyna said bluntly.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "What! No."

"Mhm," She said unimpressed.

"Well, I did have a crush on him in high school, but that was over ten years ago," I said honestly.

"Aha!" Chyna said with excitement. "I knew you have feelings for Fletcher."

"I did ten years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," Chyna said. "The fact that you're blushing gives it away."

I rolled my eyes. What was I gonna do with her?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? How will I know if you don't review?<strong>


End file.
